switch
by oshietenaruto
Summary: Naruto wakes up in Hinata's body and Hinata wakes up in naruto's. How did this happen? so awkward. rating just in case. Naruhina! the best ship in history. COMPLETE
1. switch

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a long time. There was this something called school and it swallowed me whole. It was a disgusting monster, but I fought hard. Anyways, It took me a long time(procrastination) to write this story. Also, I just wanted to say WHAT HAPPENED TO BADASS HINATA HYUUGA?! in Boruto she is just some crusty housewife! Like boi. so yea. I really hope my nonexistent fans enjoy this story.**

 **Just one more thing. This story might be a little confusing but Naruto is referred to as _he_ even though he is in Hinata's body. And same with Hinata. **

**Chapter 1**

Light shines through the curtains on to Naruto's face. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His chakra seemed to be awkwardly low. Almost as if he didn't have the Kyuubi.

Naruto looked around him. _This isn't my apartment!_ he looked at his hands. They were pale, small, and perfect.

 _Since when did I master these hands?_ he touched the huge oppais he found instead of his chest. _Ero-Sennin would be proud._ Naruto slipped out of bed, walked towards a mirror. He was eager to look at his perfected form. _I can't wait to show Konohamaru._

Standing in front of the mirror, Naruto's purple eyes widened. "Nani!?" he screamed in a very Hinata-like voice. There staring right at Naruto was a very shocked Hinata. He had a thin nightgown and his hair was put into a sloppy bun. "Why did I turn into Hinata?-dattebayo"

"I need to turn back," said Naruto feeling weirdly pervy. He focused his chakra but nothing happened. _Why didn't I turn back to Naruto?_

Naruto needed to figure out where he was. He walked towards a desk looking for clues. The first thing he noticed was that there were flowers littered everywhere. _Oh, I'm probably in Hinata' room._

Naruto then spotted a purple book and without thinking, he flipped to a random page. _Her handwriting is so cute._  
He starts reading.

 _I know I'm weak and stupid and a failure. Otou-san always says so. He never tries to sugar coat things. I honestly, like that about him. But it hurts—a lot. I try my best I swear! It never seems to be enough. Neji-nii sama and Hanabi-nii are both so much stronger than me. I'll work harder._

 _I hate my life. I know, I sound negative. I'm not. I wish mama was here. He would make everything better again. Mama was so gentle and happy. I wish there could be someone like that in this compound. But everyone here is just so aggressive._

 _Anyway, that was just on my mind._

Naruto wanted to flip the page.

 _This is her diary! I shouldn't be reading this!_ He thought. _I know but just one more page…_

Naruto's hand trembled as it flipped the page.

I wish I could be with him. He is so cool and he never gives up. I just love him so much. He will never notice me though. I tried but I think he just thinks of me as just a friend. But maybe... one day he will realize I love him.

Naruto stopped. He was reading too much. He slowly closed the book.

 _Hinata must really love this person. I have no business knowing who that is. It's probably Kiba or something anyway._

Naruto looked around and decided that he needed to tell someone. _I could go to Neji….no bad idea he would get really mad at me… doesn't Hinata have a little sister? The one Konohamaru is always talking about. What's her name? Hanabi?_

Naruto opens the closet to look for clothes. What would a girl wear? Hinata didn't have anything Sakura and Ino would coo about. Except for a kimono in the back of the closet. Naruto just pulled out Hinata's usual purple sweatpants and a black tee-shirt. He started to take off the nightgown. _Hold on… how am I supposed to do this... I'm gonna see...oh god._

He could almost hear Ero-Sennin cheering him on. So with a red hot face, Naruto closed her eyes and took off the nightgown. His hand rushed up to his nose as blood splattered everywhere. "Kuso!" he cursed. He scrambled to find a tissue as he caught a glimpse of Hinata in the mirror. _Oh god... I should really stop...ugh._ He finally got the bleeding to stop and pulled on some clothes. Naruto sighed sadly as he attempted to brush his hair. It was surprisingly hard. He pulled, it hurt, but he finally got it to look decent. _Is this what girls have to go through every morning?_

He eventually left to find Hanabi's room. There was one problem though. He was lost. The compound was like a labyrinth with all of its twists and turns. _How do the Hyuugas deal with this!?_ Then a thought popped into Naruto's head. _Byakugan! Of course! If I'm Hinata, then I must have Byakugan. Right?_

He concentrated his chakra into his eyes. All of a sudden, he could see everything. Everything was transparent. A chill ran through his back as he grinned. "I can use Byakugan!" he almost screamed.

* * *

When he finally found Hanabi's room, he burst in. "Hanabi! Wake up!" Naruto yelled. Hanabi groaned "Hinata…..you are so annoying. Leave me to sleep!"

"You see Hanabi, I'm Naruto!"

Hanabi giggled, then her giggling turned into laughter, then she started rolling in her bed cackling hysterically. "Hanabi! It's not funny- dattebayo!" Naruto protested. That just triggered Hanabi to laugh harder. When her laughter finally died down, Hanabi said "Hinata! You are so funny sometimes!"

"I'm not Hinata! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And this morning I woke up in Hyuuga Hinata's body! I know it sounds crazy and all but you have to help me!" naruto's expression was serious. She paused. "Y-you aren't joking…oh my god! Your situation is hilarious!" Hanabi continued laughing.

 _This girl…_

"If you are in Hinata's body, then where is Hinata?!" Hanabi asked smiling. Naruto paused. "Maybe she is in my body…" Naruto didn't want a girl in his body. _Oh...god…_

Hanabi giggled "I can imagine poor Hina-chan passing out!"

"Hanabi! I have to go to my apartment to see who is in my body! Don't tell anyone about this"

"Sure do whatever you want. I'm gonna go back to sleep"

And with that, Naruto ran out of the Hyuuga compound, and to his apartment.

 **please don't forget to leave a review. they really make me happy. And if you have any ideas for the next chapters don't be afraid to tell me. ja ne!**


	2. Hinata wakes up!

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Hello! this is chapter 2! finally. I think I will post a chapter every Saturday or Sunday. And OMG. Thank you guys for 9 reviews. I know it's really not a lot but it means A LOT to me. really it made my whole week. I got an idea for the next chapter. it's like a plot twist. Hehe. If you have any ideas for the next chapter that will be really cool. This body switch idea is from Kimi no Na Wa too Its a great anime movie thing. Also, I'm going on a mini-rant about Boruto ya-i watch Boruto so: SPOILER ALERT.** I can't believe Mitsuki left the village. oh my god. doesn't that mean he has the same fate as Sasuke? and if boruto can summon that evil snake, then please don't tell me Sarada is going to end up summoning slugs. I think the next three sannin is going to be the current team seven, right? but boruto summoning snakes makes sense because he is aspiring to be someone like Sasuke. If Sarada is aspiring to be someone like Naruto, then wouldn't she summon frogs? but wouldn't that mean Mitsuki summons slugs? But then Sakura is her mother and she gets slugs. that would make sense but then Mitsuki would need to summon frogs...ok how weird.

 **Ok on with the story:**

Hinata's head was aching as she got up from her bed. There was this feeling of a large chakra within her. It was almost superhuman. It felt as if she had all the energy in the world. She looked around, examining her surroundings. A "no ramen, no life" poster hung on the wall.  
She giggled as she thought about how much Naruto would like the poster. The laugh didn't come out as planned though. It wasn't her voice. It was more like a dude chuckle.  
Hinata instinctively looked down at her body. _Where are my oppais?!_ She was wearing orange pants without a top. _Why am I wearing Naruto's clothes?!_ Her hand wandered...

 _What's that…no way did I just touch..._

 _WHY AM I A BOY?!_ She scrambled around the room looking for a mirror. This surely wasn't her room. It was a small apartment. The more she looked the more she realized that she was in Naruto's apartment. Finally, she found a mirror in the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, Hinata's blue eyes widened. "Nani!?" She screamed in a very Naruto-like voice. There staring right at Hinata was a very shocked Naruto. She was completely shirtless, with Naruto's trademark orange pants. And with that, poor Hinata passed out.

—

 _ **Oi gaki! Wake up.**_ Hinata opened her eyes only to stare at the bathroom floor. _What was that voice?_ _**It's me, girl.**_ Hinata's ninja instincts kicked in, she stood her ground ready for an attack that never came. _**I'm the Kyuubi. You are in Naruto's body right? I'm sealed in his body so I'm stuck with you gaki.**_ Hinata's eyes widened.  
The shriek of terror Kurama expected, didn't escape Hinata's lips. Instead, she thought, _So I can talk to you?! Sugoi._

Kurama immediately took a liking in this girl. Hinata concentrated her chakra and found herself in a chamber, looking at the Kyuubi itself. Instead of staring in terror, Hinata stared in awe at the Kyuubi. _**What are you looking at Kit?**_

" _Etto, I never saw you before"_

Kurama grunts. He was starting to soften up for the Hyuuga girl. _**Being in Naruto's body must be really awkward, you know with you liking him and all.**_ Hinata nodded in agreement. Then she realized what the Fox had said. _W-wait a second! How do you know I like him?!_ Kurama snorts at her flustered expression. _**I know what you are thinking. I'm in your head.**_

 _Please don't tell Naruto-Kun!_

 _ **Heh, I won't gaki don't worry.**_

Hinata decided to put a shirt on and have breakfast. She had you either have cereal with expired milk, or instant ramen for breakfast. She went with the ramen.

After breakfast, she heard a panicked knock on the door. Slowly, Hinata got up and opened it. There, standing at the doorway was Hinata Hyuuga. Now Hinata was confused. _She_ was Hinata in Naruto's body. But now she was standing in front of herself. _Could this be Naruto in my body?_ Then it clicked. _We switched bodies!_

"You're me," they both said at the same time, shock written on their faces. Naruto stepped in _his_ apartment. "This is awkward" Naruto grumbled "I don't understand how I ended up in Hinata's body"

Hinata blushed. _Naruto has my body. And he obviously isn't in my pajamas… so that means he changed…._

"M-me either. I just woke up like this." Hinata muttered touching her stomach.

"What are we gonna do?"

"We should tell lady Tsunade," Hinata says.

"Um, Hinata...your nose...it's…"

Hinata's hand was covered in blood when she removed it from under her nose.

 _How, embarrassing…_

Kurama snorted. _**Poor gaki, now he knows you're-**_ " _Sh-shut up!"_ Hinata thought as she grabbed tissues.

Naruto laughed softly. _Heh, I'm not the only one who went through that._

* * *

They wordlessly, and awkwardly walked to the Hokage tower.

Hinata kept stealing glances at Naruto which was weird because she was seeing herself. The more she thinks about it, the more Hinata realizes how embarrassing it is to have Naruto in her body. _To think that he woke up in_ my _room on_ my _bed seeing me in that nightgown. And when I woke up I touched...does that mean I touched his..._

Her face flushed.

They finally made it to the Hokage tower. Hinata knocked on Tsunade's door.

"Come in"

She stepped inside, Naruto following.

Tsunade snorted "That's weird Naruto you don't usually knock, something must be wrong" she jokes.

Hinata blushes. _Ok, something is definitely wrong. Naruto never blushes. Maybe it has something to do with Hinata being here too._ "Tsunade no Baa-chan! We have a huge problem!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

 _Nani?! Hinata never would call me Tsunade no Baa-chan. It's almost as if they switched personalities._

"What is it?" Tsunade asks curiously.

"Hinata and I switched bodies! I woke up in Hinata's and she woke up in mine!"

There was a pause.

Tsunade couldn't contain her laughter. She knew about Hinata's crush on Naruto, everyone does, and that just made it more amusing. She roared with laughter.

"T-Tsunade-sama, this isn't a laughing matter," Hinata said softly.

That just made Tsunade laugh harder.

After her laughter died down to only a chuckle, she said "Do you know how this happened? Did anything unusual happen the night before?"

"The Konoha twelve was invited to Ino's birthday party" Naruto grumbled. "After that, I went back home and fell asleep"

"M-me too"

"Mmm? So you both were at the Yamanaka clan compound the night before?" Tsunade scratched her chin.

"Ok, I suspect you both are victims of a mind swap Jutsu. So either this is a sick prank, or it was a mistake. Either way, I'll have ino-pig to come to inspect you guys. She is currently on a mission, but she is expected to come back tomorrow afternoon." Naruto and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"For now just keep this a secret. Don't tell anyone out of this office. I want you to consider this a mission. Master each other's personality and trick everyone around you into thinking you are yourself" Tsunade continued "you two are ninjas so I expect this to be carried out without flaw"

"Naruto!" She calls out.

"Ya? Tsunade no Baa-chan"

"Wrong! You failed! I said _Naruto,_ not _Hinata_ "

"Oh"

"Now when someone talks to you Naruto, answer it as Hinata would. And Hinata, answer as Naruto would. Hinata talks softly and Naruto speaks at an ear-wrenching volume"

Naruto pouts.

They both nod. "Again, I want you to mimic each other's personality, attitude, and the way they talk"

 **Sorry, it's kinda short guys. I hoped you liked it. There are some authors that reply to reviews in the story, so I'm gonna try that.**

 ***ahem* so**

 **NaruHinaF: really? thanks. I really hope you like this chapter.**

 **Bahamut-king: Thanks. when that idea popped into my mind I was like "wow. I hope nobody wrote something already"**

 **oneklm: ya ya I know you don't know how stupid I felt about that. I really should have googled what nii means or whatever. I'm sorry. *sigh***

 **mlaluciano96** : **yes the Ero-Senin part was fun to write. and this is the chapter where Hinata wakes up in Naruto's body! I hope it didn't disappoint you.**

 **ultimate mayhem: Is it genius? I guess I'm the new Neji now. also, I like your name.**

 **reviewer: OMG your review made me laugh so much! I died.**

 **alstar101: ok! don't worry I will. well unless the world stops spinning so there is this colossal tsunami that kills half the population of the earth so people get onto a rocket to the moon, but the earth crashes into the moon and... oh never mind.**

 **FCYwarrior: wow that was funny. Honestly, I forgot about the whole chakra overload and the *ahem, so thanks for reminding me!**

 **kanya96: I guess it was pretty funny. thanks. um. I don't know what premise means so I'm gonna look it up. ***a previous statement or proposition from which another is inferred or follows as a conclusion. - google  
you are smart.**

 **so that's it, guys! don't forget to review. Give me ideas for the next chapter! have a nice day!**


	3. Plot twist!

**Hi guys. I finally passed my goal of 12 reviews! I'm really happy about that. The reason for me posting now is that I won't be available Sunday. my friends and I got chosen to represent my school at the redskins football game. (i don't even know how to play football lol). So anyways I tried to make this chapter longer. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 3**

Hinata sighed. This was the most awkward, embarrassing, and tiring experience of her life.  
 _When is this going to be over? When do I wake up only to realize it was just a dream?  
_ It was only ten in the morning and it seemed like an eternity. Naruto and Hinata were currently walking through Konoha, hoping no one would see them.

Too late.

"Oi!" A voice called from far away.

Both of them turned their head. Kiba was running toward them.

"Hi, Naruto! Hi Hinata!" He yelled out.

"What are you two doing together?" He asked bluntly.  
 _Hmm, that's weird. Hinata tells me everything._ Kiba thought. _She doesn't look the least bit shy around Naruto._

"Um...we're...mmm" Hinata sputtered.

 _it's really not like not like Naruto to start stuttering._

"We are on a date-Datte-" Naruto blurted, he had almost said Dattebayo.

Naruto's reasoning for answering that: _what would we be doing together? It's not like we hang out a lot. Plus if this was Sakura-Chan, she would punch me real hard in my body or not. But Hinata isn't Sakura-Chan. I hope she doesn't mind. But that might hurt her feelings because she is already in love with Kiba. I'll have to apologize later._

Hinata was just stunned for a second before she started feeling the effect of passing out. The awkwardness of the whole situation just made it worse. Her vision started to blur. **Oi gaki, you can't pass out. Naruto wouldn't faint.** Kurama growled.

 _You're right I can't, it's my mission!_

She snapped back to real life.

Meanwhile, Kiba was stunned. His jaw dropped down to the floor before he grinned. "Well good luck with your _date"_ he teased. "Also Naruto, if you do one thing to break Hinata's heart, I'll kill you…" Kiba narrows his eyes.

"Don't worry Kiba-Ku- Kiba!-d-Dattebayo!" Hinata answered awkwardly. She was glad Kiba was protective over her, but that's a little much.

Naruto sighed. "That was close"

Hinata was quite. "Um Hina-I mean Naruto, I'm sorry for telling Kiba we were on a date."

"That's fine. I-I don't mind" she blushed

"Um, if you want, we could go to Ichiraku's ramen!" Naruto offered.

Hinata wasn't hungry, but she would never say no to a chance to go on a date with Naruto. Even though it wasn't really an official date. Even though they were in each other's bodies.  
"Sure"

* * *

 _At Ichiraku's_

Naruto was slurping his ramen like it was the last he will ever eat, whereas Hinata was poking it with her chopsticks. "Are you Okay Naruto? You barely touched your ramen." Ayame asks.

"I'm just not hungry" answered Hinata.

Ayame arched an eyebrow in surprise, but let it go. Hinata usually likes ramen but she just couldn't get herself to eat. "I don't feel so good" Hinata grumbled. Naruto stopped eating "Are you okay?" he asked mouth full of food. Hinata nodded "I just wanna go home" that's when it clicked for both of them. _We have to stay at each other's house._ "Um, Hinata," Hinata whispered. "Does anyone in the Hyuuga compound know about this?" she asked.

Naruto's eyes widened "Yeah, I told your sister Hanabi"

Hinata sighed in relief, "She would tell you everything you need to know" Hinata got up and started to leave.

"W-what do I need to know?"

"Like rules and stuff. My life is very different from yours" and with that, she left the restaurant.

* * *

Naruto wandered back to the Hyuuga compound. He used Hinata's Byakugan to find her room and plopped down on her bed. He was tired. Too much happened in one day.  
Naruto's mind wandered back to the fact that he was in Hinata's body.  
He had never considered Hinata as a potential partner in the future as he had with Sakura. Nor had he paid any attention to her.

His mind has always accepted the fact that he wouldn't _ever_ have a girlfriend or a wife or even someone who loves him In that way. He knows he will end up single for the rest of his life like Iruka-Sensei.  
Sakura was always in love with Sasuke. Who was Hinata in love with? Then he remembered her diary. She was talking about someone that she loved so much, but they would never notice her.  
 _Hinata I know how you feel, I was in love with Sakura. But she'll never love me back…_ he looked at her hands. They were so small, her hair was so soft, she had just the right everything.  
 _If I could just master this in sexy jutsu… I'll really be the best ninja out there_.

Then it hit him. _This is Hinata!_ What a weird way to think of her. He usually daydreams about Sakura, but thinking about it more, Hinata would beat her at everything. Her arms, legs, face, and hair. How could someone so delicate, be so strong?! She looks like a princess but at the same time, she could beat the crap out of anyone. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. (for the better) "Come in!" He called.

A Hyūga opened the door and bowed. "Hinata-Sama, Hiashi-Sama called you to the main hall in one hour. I assume you know what for. Get ready, you cannot disappoint" he bowed and left.

 _I don't know what for! Who am I gonna disappoint?!_ Naruto wanted to yell. But he couldn't expose the situation; Hinata knew so he knew. After he watched the Hyuuga disappeared back into the labyrinth, he used her Byakugan to find Hanabi's room once again.

He knocked on the door hesitantly. He was going to ask Hanabi her why her dad called her to the main hall. Hanabi slowly opened the door and peeked. "Oh, it's you" she muttered. "This gotta be interesting"

"Just let me in!" Naruto pleaded. "Ok, ok, fine" she let Naruto in. He told her about what the guy said and asked her what he meant by it. Hanabi started laughing. "Oh, poor Hinata!" Hanabi exclaims. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "It's just another marriage proposal" she explains. "Hinata gets them a lot".

"What?! But she is only sixteen!"

"She was getting them since she turned twelve. You see, pretty rich girls from powerful clans like her get a lot of hot rich guys from powerful clans asking for her hand in marriage. It also has to do with politics. So Hinata getting married is a big deal" Naruto couldn't fathom the possibility of Hinata getting married so young. "But if so many hot guys want to marry her, then why doesn't she just choose the best one and marry him." Naruto askes. "Well, that's because big sister is stupid. If I was her, I would choose the most handsome, rich, and kindest one of all of them. And they'd be head over heels for me. But Hinata is all caught up in this one boy that she claims to love with all her heart. It's so stupid. That boy is the dumbest person in the world. And he is too dumb to notice her. I don't think she even deserves her to love him" Hanabi loved telling that to Naruto's face, even though he doesn't know it's directed at him.

Naruto thought about it for a moment. "She shouldn't just throw her life away for this stupid kid. But if she really loves him that much, then I think she should tell him. And if he says one thing to break her heart, I'll break his neck!" He announced angrily. Hanabi cackled and snorted with laughter rolling on her bed. Little did he know, if he breaks Hinata's heart he will have to break his own neck.

* * *

Hinata opens the door to Naruto's apartment and switches on the light. The bulb flickers a few times before turning on completely. The apartment was eerily silent except for the muffled sound of dogs barking next door. Hinata didn't get a good look at Naruto's apartment when she woke up; she was too flustered. Now looking at it closer, it was a dumping ground. There were clothes, empty cups of ramen, and scrolls littered on the floor everywhere. _I guess that's what happens when you don't have parents. Who could blame him?_

After she finished tidying up the whole house, she sat on the bed. It was lonely. _Does she have to come home to this every day? How sad. Maybe I could do something for him when he gets home tomorrow._

She made some ramen and sat down to eat it when there was a knock on the door. She got up to open it. When Hinata looked through the peephole, she saw Sakura with tears in her eyes in front of the door. She immediately opened it in concern. Sakura looked up at Naruto and started bawling. "What happened?!" Hinata asked. "What's wrong?"

Sakura just shook her head and hugged him. Hinata had no choice but to hug her back. Not only was Sakura hugging Naruto breaking her heart, but she also has to experience this from his point of view. She tried to accept the fact that Naruto would enjoy this. Once Sakura stopped crying, she wiped her tears and stood back. "Sakura-Chan…"

"S-Sasuke-Kun broke up with m-me"

Hinata wasn't shocked. She knew deep inside that they both loved each other but it was nearly impossible for them to get along. "What happened?"

"Well, we were talking about rebuilding his clan" Sakura sniffed "and I thought he was going to ask me to marry him, but he said I wasn't the right one"

Hinata never liked Sasuke. And now he broke he best friend's heart beyond repair.

"I'll talk to that jerk" for almost a second, she forgot she was Naruto. Luckily, Naruto would most probably say the same thing. "No! No. He-he's probably right."

"I wanna be with you Naruto-Kun. I was so stupid loving Sasuke when you were right in front of me. You still loved me even though I would hit you and make fun of you"

Hinata didn't know how to respond to that. She wanted Sakura and Naruto to be happy, but she would be left broken-hearted. That was okay, right? Hinata didn't matter, she wasn't part of this mess. She just happened to switch bodies with Naruto the same time Sakura broke up with Sasuke. Hinata came to the conclusion to try her best to act the same way Naruto would. Like Tsunade-sama said. "Yes Sakura-Chan, I love you" she answered. And Hinata's heart broke.

* * *

"There, all done!" Hanabi announced, "now look at Hinata!".

Naruto stared in shock at the woman standing in front of him. She was beautiful, elegant, and graceful. Hinata was wearing the kimono in the back of her dresser, with her hair up and makeup. She was perfect. _Am I falling in love with her? No, I can't I'll just hurt myself even more. She is way out of my league._ "So, what do you think?" Hanabi asked, "do you think she is pretty?"

Naruto blushed which made him blush more because he was seeing Hinata blush. He swallowed "y-ya she looks nice" Naruto answered. Hanabi giggled. "Okay, so. There are a few things you need to know about these proposals. First thing Hinata says is that she is sorry, she is in love with someone else." Naruto nodded. "

"Then when the guy tries to argue, he offers her money and tells her that he can get more things than anybody because he is rich" Hanabi adds. "She just says that's not what she is looking for. Remember she rejects the politely. Sometimes they can get mad, but don't worry. Lastly, the most important thing you need to be aware of is Dad."

"Your dad?" Naruto askes. "Ya Dad is really mad when a rich person or a dude from a good clan gets declined by her. Her job as an heiress isn't to marry someone she loves. That's just not how it goes. But until she turns twenty-two, she gets to choose who she marries" Hanabi says sadly "just don't say anything that can irritate him"

Naruto processed the information Hanabi was giving him. _Hinata must be having a hard life._

Hanabi looked at the time. "You better be going. Good luck"

Naruto nodded nervously and walked out.

He used her Byakugan to find the main hall and opened the big door. looking around, he saw a dimly lit room with her father talking to someone. He stepped in. There, sitting in front of his father, was Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto tried not to let his jaw reach the floor. "Oh. Come Hinata. Sit here" Hiashi gestured. Sasuke smirked. _Teme…_

 _ **HeHEHAAAAAAa. cliffhanger no justu. I don't know if the Sasuke thing was expected and obvious, but I tried. Please review my new goal is 20 (**_ **or maybe 21) _! have a nice day!_**


	4. Hinata's answer

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for waiting. I know the whole sasuke thing was cool right? Honestly I just wanna torture these characters. Mwahaha. I hope this chapter is also a surprise for you guys. Also I _WAY _more reviews, follows, and favs than I expected. Honestly the biggest Arigatō to you guys. Also please tell me if you want this fic to be a sasusaku too. Thank you and enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 4**

After Hinata and Sakura finished eating their ramen, they sat on the couch and talked. "Your apartment looks neater than usual" Sakura notes.

"Um well, I just cleaned it up. Do you like it?" Hinata asked.

"Mmm. Yeah." Sakura smiled"

"You know Naruto-Kun, you changed since the war. You're more…mature" she whispered. _Naruto-Kun?! Since when?_ Hinata was feeling as if she wasn't supposed to be there. Like she was out of place.

"Uhmmm. Thanks-d-dattebayo!"

"I can't believe I've been so blind all these years chasing after Sasuke when I had you all along. I'm sorry I hurt you...really" Sakura said putting her head in his shoulder.

"It's ok Sakura-Chan. I didn't mind waiting." Hinata was sweating bullets.

"Naruto-Kun, you're so nice…"

They sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes until Hinata heard Sakura snore. _Kuso… she fell asleep on me. What am I gonna do now?_ Hinata had no choice but to fall asleep on the couch with her. It has been a tiring day after all.

* * *

Naruto wanted to punch Sasuke in the face. Why did he feel that? He didn't know himself. _Am I jealous? No… right? Why would Sasuke propose to Hinata? Isn't he with Sakura?_

"What are you waiting for Hinata? Come here and sit down" Hiashi ordered harshly. Naruto snapped back into real life. He slowly walked and sat at the table were Sasuke and Hiashi were.

Hiashi cleared his throat "Sasuke-san here came to ask you for your hand in marriage. I will leave you two alone so you could discuss this in private. I expect you to make your decision by dinner. Hiashi looked at Hinata warningly. Almost as if to say: _you better not disappoint me. Don't reject sasuke Uchiha out of all people_.

"Sasuke-San is welcome to eat dinner with us" hiashi nodded at Sasuke, bowed then left.

Naruto stared angrily at Sasuke. "Hinata-Sama, I know this is a bit sudden, but I want you to help me rebuild my clan." He took hinata's hand and kissed it.

Naruto was shook. _Who does he think he is?! Rebuild my clan?! Hinata isn't some-_

"So what do you think? What's your answer?"

This was too abrupt for naruto, but he doesn't hesitate with his answer.

"No. No way. Hell no" naruto answers.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

 _'Okay, so. There are a few things you need to know about these proposals. First thing Hinata says is that she is sorry, she is in love with someone else.'_

Naruto remembered what hanabi told him.

"I'm in love with someone else, I'm sorry" he repeated.

Sasuke sighed "you know as well as I do that he will never love you back. So why can't you just forget about him? Get over him."

 _Who the hell is he to tell hinata that. How does he know?_

Naruto was stunned. "How do you know who I'm in love with!?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke sighed "it's obvious, everyone knows hinata- well except him. Stop trying to hide it"

The gears in naruto's head turned, but not enough. _If everyone knows, then why don't I know? Well I don't hang around her that much. But sasuke doesn't either. There is something I don't know. I have to act like I do with all the information I know._

"I'm not going to give up on him...I…I really love him"

"If you love him that much then tell him. You can't just throw your life away for him" Sasuke looked angry. He really did want to marry her.

"I just thought that he probably got the hint by now" Naruto was trying his best not to say something that hinata wouldn't.

"That dobe is so dense, he is the dumbest person I've ever met. You don't deserve someone like that" sasuke answered he had his hands on the table towering over her now.

Naruto's head was spinning.

 _Sasuke only calls me a dobe. I'm really starting to dislike this person._

Naruto thought about it. _Everyone said the same thing: he doesn't deserve hinata. It must be true then. This dude must be a stupid, and undeserving jerk. If so, he should do what's best for Hinata: agree to sasuke's proposal._

The thought of hinata marrying sasuke- no anyone, hurt him. He wanted her all to himself. But she loved someone else, she was going to marry someone else. Not him, never him. He got to accept that fact. He sighed. "Hinata, I know you are really opposed to this but you know that your dad will be really upset if you reject-"

"I'll marry you sasuke."

"What" he looked confused.

"I'll marry you. I agree with you. I think it's the best for you and me. You just need to answer one question"

Sasuke narrows his eyes. "What is it?"

"Why do you want to marry me?"

Sasuke hesitates "Because I needed to rebuild my clan. I told you."

"No. You could have asked Sakura. She would have said yes. Why?"

"I...i...i am in love with you." Sasuke responds slightly flustered. That was the first time naruto saw sasuke like that. There was a awkward silence.

"When are we going to get married?" Naruto asked.

"In a few years. Like two, we are too young now. But we will be recognized as an engaged couple until then" he grumbled. Sasuke then stood up and left the room.

A few moments later, Hiashi walked in.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" Naruto askes.

"He left, he didn't want to eat with us"

Naruto nodded.

* * *

Hinata woke up the next morning with Sakura in her arms. _Today is the day we switch again. Ino is going to be back from her mission._

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura mumbled. Hinata looked at sakura and sighed. She moved from under Sakura and set Sakura in a good sleeping position on the couch.

Hinata quietly left the apartment and ran quickly to her favorite bakery. She bought a few cinnamon rolls and rushed back.

By the time Hinata made it back, Sakura was already up.

"Yo, Sakura-Chan. I got us some breakfast dattebayo" Hinata tried her best to sound like naruto, which wasn't that hard because naruto was her senpai.

Sakura giggled "Thanks naruto-kun" she opened the box "Oh they're cinnamon rolls!"

"Ya. I guess" Hinata sat down. The smile on Sakura's face disappeared.

"Hinata loves cinnamon rolls" she noted as guilt filled her expression.

"Oh, cool to know" Hinata then realized why she looked guilty. She feels bad that she asked naruto out because she knows I'm in love with him. 'It's ok Sakura, I understand' Hinata wanted to tell her.

"Listen naruto, I gotta tell you something. Please don't freak out but I got to get this off my chest"

"Ya, I'm listening."

She sighed, "Hinata is in love with you. Butdon'tfreakout"

* * *

Naruto woke up in Hinata's body one again. _Today is the last day I'm in Hinata!_

He rubbed his eyes from the light that was pouring onto his face. A weird but familiar feeling enveloped him. It was sadness. _Why do I feel like this?_ _Hinata is going to be happy. Sasuke is everything a girl can dream of. Then why am I sad? God, I gotta face it. He looked down at her perfectness. She is so beautiful. And kind. And smart. And strong. But she is shy. And that's just cute. Sasuke is so lucky. He always ends up with the person I'm in love with_. But unlike his feelings toward Sakura, naruto couldn't just let go. There's still something nagging him. _I just wanted Sakura because she was in love with sasuke. I wanted to beat him. I was stupid. And I missed her. The one standing perfect in front of me. But that wouldn't have worked anyways. She loves someone else. I just hope would be happier now._

There was a fierce knock on the door.

"Come in!" Naruto grumbled. The door swung open and hanabi came storming in.

"Tell. Me. Everything" she demanded.

"What? Everything about what?"

"About last night of course! How did you reject Sasuke?"

Naruto Froze.

"Um. Reject Sasuke?" He asked.

"Ya! You rejected him right?"

"Wait how do you know it was sasuke?"

"Well… I may or may not have been watching you. But Otousan caught me so tell me!"

"Well then hinata may or may not be marrying Sasuke." he answered.

Silence…

Hanabi flipped.

"Nani!?" hanabi exclaimed "Hinata couldn't be- How could you?"

"I just tried to answer like how Hinata would!"

"She wouldn't say that though!" Hanabi was getting ticked off.

"I'm sorry! I just-" Naruto tried to explain.

Hanabi left with a slam of the door. Silence followed the loud eco.

* * *

Hinata was shocked, not because she didn't know that she herself was in love with naruto. Because she couldn't believe Sakura would tell him.

 **Ouch. That gotta hurt.** Kurama grumbled.

She could feel her face heating up. Anger and embarrassment was boiling in her blood. If naruto and I didn't switch, he would have known!? For the first the time in forever, Hinata felt thankful that they had switched.

"Um. I didn't know that" she swallowed down her anger.

"I know naruto she- she was by your side the whole time. And I just wanted you to know before you start dating me"

I didn't know my heart could break more. "Sakura, I only have feelings for you. Hinata is more like a friend of mine- a close one, but nothing more."

But it did.

* * *

 **Sorry that was another short chapter. I tried to make it longer but I'm in desperate need of inspiration.**

 **And now for the review replies. I didn't do it last time cuz I didn't get a lot. But now WOW. *Ahem***

 **FCY warrior:** thanks first of all. Don't worry I won't let h8ers get to me.

 **Guest:** bruh, if u think naruhina is a bad ship then don't read it. Duh

 **Kayna96:** im glad you enjoyed it.

 **Itsxoi:** wow you sound really excited about this. Well here is the 4th chapter. Hope I didn't disappoint.

 **Darth Tenibris:** first, I need to look up the word _asinine: extremely stupid or foolish._ Ok I already knew that this story sucks, that's great thanks for the feedback mr. second, train wrecks are awesome if you ask me. (also I like your profile pic it's great)

 **Jenuzumaki:** i agree, that's pretty messed up of Sakura. You'll see...

 **Malaluciano96:** I know I know poor Hinata. Also don't worry it'll be weird...

 **Bahamut king:** hehehe

 **Guest:** trash bags aren't necessarily gross without the trash. So how about sasuke is the trash. So the pairing is trash. So you know what? TRASH BAGS ARE AWESOME!

 **Rose Tiger:** hehe well it is happening...watch me.


	5. switch back

**Hello, my nonexistent fans! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought a lot about this one and I hope you will be entertained. Also, I couldn't get myself to write the scenes when Naruto or Hinata go to the bathroom. Sorry, you guys can use your imagination. ONE MORE REALLY IMPORTANT THING: I'm writing this story just for fun people if u don't like, don't read. duh. Ok on with the story:**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Flashback_ _ **:**_

 _Hinata was feeling very out of place. It was noisy, there were so many people, and Naruto was trying to get Sakura to dance with him. She just sat on the couch, punch in her hand, not really sure what to do. It was Ino's birthday party. The party celebrated her birthday, but also for celebrating the end of the war and cheering her up because of her father's death. Hinata baked the cake and set up the decorations, she wanted ino to have the best birthday party possible. "Hinata!" Someone called.  
_ " _Oh hey, Kiba-kun." Hinata smiled halfheartedly.  
_ " _What's wrong?" He asked.  
_ _Hinata stole a glance of Naruto but quickly looked away._

" _Oh. I see. Just ask him to dance. Really that dumbass won't think much of it." Kiba assured._

 _Hinata shook her head. She would only dream of something like that.  
"Ok then if you won't dance with him, will you dance with me?" A familiar voice asked.  
Hinata looked up and saw Sasuke. Kiba growled protectively.  
Hinata glanced at Naruto again. He finally was dancing with Sakura._

" _Sure," Hinata answered._

 _Sasuke took her hand, and they started to slow dance._

" _W-why did you want to dance with me?" Hinata muttered shyly. She felt as if she was betraying Naruto._

" _Because that dobe is dancing with my girl. So I'll dance with his" Sasuke grumbled._

" _That's a messed up thing to do," Hinata answers. "And I-I'm not his girl"_

" _Listen, I just need to make Sakura jealous. And maybe I can get you to dance with Naruto in return" Sasuke compromised.  
_ " _But Sakura obviously doesn't want to dance with him" Hinata notes. They look at Naruto and Sakura dancing._ _Sakura was wrinkling her nose like Naruto was the grossest thing in the world, while Naruto was grinning like an idiot._

 _Sasuke didn't answer, he was too busy angrily watching them._

 _So he decided to dance closer to them, Hinata could only follow._

 _When Sakura saw Hinata dancing with Sasuke, she promptly shoved naruto out of the way and stormed towards them.  
"What are you doing with my man?!" Sakura growled. Sasuke smirked._

" _He asked me to dance" Hinata answered honestly._

Sakura glared at Sasuke. Soon Naruto followed. "What's going on?" He asked innocently _his mouth stuffed with cake.  
"Whoever made this cake is a great cook" Naruto complemented.  
"I..i baked the cake" Hinata squeaked.  
"Wow Hinata you would make a great wife," Naruto said._

" _What's that supposed to mean?!" Sakura yelled._

 _Hinata's face turned noticeably red._

* * *

 _Inohi and inocho were banned from coming to their big cousin's birthday party. They were the most mischievous twins in the Yamanaka compound. They are constantly playing pranks on everyone they meet or don't meet._

 _They had escaped their rooms and were at the party hiding under the table._

" _We should try out our new jutsu" Inohi suggested. "On those two." He pointed at Naruto and Hinata as soon as Hinata's face reddened "it would be funny cause that short girl is obviously in love with that blond guy" inohi snorted._

" _But we could get in big trouble if we mess up and they get hurt" inocho warned._

" _But it would be fun if worked, right." Inohi said "plus we've been working on this jutsu for quite a while"_

 _Inocho smirked and nodded._

" **Mind-body swap technique,** _" they said at the same time._

Nothing happened.

" _That...d...didn't work" inocho panted. Inohi nodded._

 _They were both running low on chakra._

" _What are you guys doing here!?" A familiar voice scolded._

 _Ino grabbed both twins by the collar and dragged them back to their room._

* * *

Naruto couldn't wait to get back into his own body. It sucked, all of it, especially the going to the bathroom part. That was always awkward. He waited with Hinata in Tsunade's office. He wondered how Hinata would react to her engagement to Sasuke. _Would she be mad?_ He couldn't imagine Hinata upset with him. _What if she started to hate me?_ Anxiety started to build up in him.  
The door opened and ino stepped in the Hokage's office.

"Hello ino" Tsunade welcomes. "Naruto and Hinata got into a small problem and I was wondering if you could fix that for them."

Ino raised an eyebrow.

"We switched bodies! We don't know how to get out and you gotta help us-dattebayo!" Naruto yelled. It felt good to get that out of his system.  
Ino was weirded out. _Since when did Hinata ever yell? Or say dattebayo?_ But she was pretty sure how this happened.

"I can fix it," ino said "those stupid twins"

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Ok Naruto. Hinata is gonna fall and you are gonna catch her." Ino said positioning her hands on her forehead for the jutsu seal.

Hinata stood so she was behind her own body. When Naruto fell, she caught him and immediately felt his presence enter his body. That's when her consciousness shot back into her body.  
Hinata finally started to get a hold of her surroundings.

They both blinked a few times in shock. Naruto laughed "That was weird-dattebayo," he said.

Hinata nodded shyly in agreement. Ino smiles "I know who did this to you guys. It was Inocho and inohi the Yamanaka clan's mischievous twins" Ino says.

"You're lucky they didn't mess up or they could have really hurt you guys"

For some reason, Hinata was thankful for those twins. If they didn't switch, Naruto would have known that she was in love with him. She wondered how Naruto would react when she told him that he was dating Sakura. _Wouldn't he be happy?_  
After Naruto and Hinata left the Hokage's office and turned the corner, Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm. "Hinata." He swallows. _I just gotta tell her._

"I gotta tell you something" he confesses. "Me too," Hinata says. _I just gotta tell him._

"Listen, I don't want you to bet upset with me," he says nervously.

"Of course not," Hinata said. How could she ever get angry at him? "So you know how you get a lot of marriage proposals?" Hinata froze.  
She felt dizzy. She really needed Kurama to snap her back.  
 _Is he gonna say I'm marrying someone? No, calm down. Hanabi would have told him what to say right?_

"So I tried to say what you would say and all but...I had to say yes eventually"

Hinata really was about to pass out. _Maybe I can call off the engagement?...  
_ _"And the dude was Sasuke" Naruto finishes looking as if saying those sentences took up all of his energy._

 _Why would Sasuke want to marry me?_ That's when Hinata passed out. Her face was bright red as she fell into Naruto's arms. "I...I think I killed her" Naruto blushed.

* * *

Hinata opens her eyes slowly. She finds herself laying _down on Naruto's bed. That a weird dream. I was gonna marry Sasuke-Kun.  
_ "Oh, Hinata! You are awake!" Naruto yelled. He was on a chair next to his bed.

Hinata slowly nods her head in confusion. _Kuso, it wasn't a dream…_

"So, um...What did you want to tell me earlier?" Naruto asked.

Hinata tried to remember.

 _Oh, I have to tell him that he is dating Sakura-chan now._

"Um…" she mumbled.

"It's just that. Sakura-chan came to your house yesterday and she kinda.. I don't know. Well, you guys are dating now. I just tried to answer as you would."

Naruto paused. Usually, he would be happy to hear that. But he just doesn't like Sakura anymore.

"I don't want to date Sakura" Naruto mumbled.

"i-i don't want to marry Sasuke," Hinata said.

"I'm sorry. Sasuke is actually a pretty nice guy."

There was an awkward silence.

"Um, Hinata. Thanks for what you did to my apartment. And the note…"  
For a second Hinata didn't know what he was talking about. Then she remembered the note she left him for when he got back to his apartment.  
All she did was cook a little bit of food for him and the note just said WELCOME BACK NARUTO-KUN.

"Um, no problem. I just thought it was the least I could do because I was kinda staying at your apartment" Hinata mumbled embarrassed.

Naruto smiles. _She really is great._

"Listen Hinata, if you don't want to marry Sasuke you could always call off the engagement," Naruto said nervously.

"I think something happened between Sasuke-Kun and Sakura-Chan," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded. _Something weird._

"Why don't you like Sakura-Chan? I thought you were in love with her" Hinata asked.

Naruto was surprised by the question. _What am I supposed to say? Oh, I just fell in love with you. Hehe. NO._

"I just kinda fell in love with someone else…" Naruto's face was red.

"Oh…" Hinata swallowed.

"I-if you call off the engagement your father might be upset with you," Naruto said quickly to change the embarrassing conversation.

Hinata totally forgot about her father.

She sighed. She had a lot to deal with.

"Ya that's true," Hinata said. She just wanted Naruto to hug her and make her feel better. But he was in love with someone else and she couldn't even make him happy.

 _I really am worthless…_

"Hinata. Can I just ask you a question?" Naruto asked. Hinata nods.

"Who are you so in love with?"

 ***Ahem!* Now for the review replies.**

 **Rose Tiger: This chapter answers your question I think.**

 **mlaluciano96: you are right. the problem is that I haven't come up with why sasusaku broke up yet. lol.**

 **LB Cat: Arigatou I'm happy you enjoyed it. I hope u liked this chapter.**

 **itsxoi: don't worry I enjoyed naruto's suffering too. And I also feel really bad for Hinata.**

 **Splaaash-attack: Thanks.  
**

 **RavenShadaow: mwahaha let them suffer!**

 **00mogar: I don't ship Sasuke and Hinata. _never..._ Naruhina will live! this story is naruhina Sasuke is just...messing things up more...hehe**

 **Darth Tenibris: Etto... I know my story sucks and all but...*pokes fingers together* Gomen'nasai Darth Tenibris-Sama. *cries* ok but seriously the review was depressing.**


	6. Brake up?

**_A/N: Hi again my nonexistent fans! so I actually got 40 reviews! you guys don't know how happy I am. sooo I got something BIG planned for the next chapter. heh heh._**

SO on with the story!

 ** _Chapter 6_**

" _Who are you so in love with?"_ Hinata was stunned by the question. What was she supposed to say?"I...i.." she stuttered. Her heart rate increased and her face turned red. Is it Kiba, Shino?" Naruto asked. "You are always hanging out with them..."Hinata shook her head.

"It's not?!" Naruto was surprised.

"I don't think I could tell you" Hinata whispered.

At this point, Naruto was jealous of her mysterious love. _Why can't it be me?!_ Naruto pouted which just made Hinata blush more. _He is just so cute!_

"Fine. What do you like about this stupid guy anyway" Naruto muttered.

"He...he is super funny, and tries his best even though people say he is a failure sometimes he does crazy things. No girls ever found him attractive, but I think he is incredibly cute" After Hinata said all that she realized that she might have said a little too much.

Naruto was confused. Then there was a thought that popped into his head. He was surprised by it, but it made sense. _It couldn't be…no way she would like…._

"Is it…" naruto hesitated.

Hinata's mouth dried. _It's too late now. I said too much._

"Rock Lee?" Naruto guessed. Hinata wanted to facepalm so bad.

Naruto, on the other hand, though he got it on point.

"It's...not rock lee," Hinata said.

"What?!" Naruto jumped up from his chair.

Hinata didn't want to continue with the conversation, so she changed it.

"So...who are _you_ so in love with?" She asks nervously.

The question was unexpected for Naruto. What was he supposed to say?

"I'm in love with…" naruto's face turned red. "An amazingly beautiful, strong, and smart girl that will never even consider someone like me," he said sadly. He didn't know why he said that. It just escaped his lips. He wasn't even sure he was in love with Hinata. He just…. felt it. He thought….no _knew_ it was love.

Hinata's expression saddened "I'm sure if you confess to this her, she would like you" Hinata insures. "What makes you say that?" Naruto mumbles bitterly.

"B-because, I think you are a v-very likable person Naruto-kun" Hinata blushes at her miniature confession. Naruto smiles dreamily at her words, which prompted Hinata to continue complimenting him. "And you are strong and funny and handso-" Hinata stopped. At the rate she was going, she would have confessed completely to him. Her face was bright red and she was staring wide-eyed into Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto wanted her to keep going. He felt his heart beating fast. _That's weird...they say your heart beats fast when you're in love but...this…_

He was nervous. All these what-if questions swarming his brain.

"I g-got an idea!" Hinata said nervously. She had a plan to confess to Naruto. She hadn't really thought it out that well, but she'll wing it. _Since he is already in love with someone else, I'll have to confess. I'm ready for the heartbreak…I… my heart can't break anymore._ "W-What's your idea?" Naruto stuttered. _Something is wrong with me! What's happening? Why am I so nervous around her?!_ _It's okay, take a deep breath and talk normally...or else she'll think you're a weirdo. Kuso! She probably already thinks I'm a weirdo!_

Luckily, Hinata didn't seem to notice Naruto mentally going haywire. "So… you know h-how Valentine's Day is in two days?" Hinata's asks.

Naruto nodded like a zombie. _Valentines Day….oh god!_

"So I was thinking I could help you make chocolates for that...special person" Hinata offers. But her brain catches up to her voice. _Oh...hinata what did you do?! He doesn't want to be around you!_ Hinata mentality kicked herself. _Naruto told you he loves someone else. Now you have to cook with him. It's gonna be super awkward!_

Naruto took a few seconds to process what she offered. _The more time spent with Hinata the better._ He thought. "Yeah! And I can help you cook your chocolates for your valentine!" Naruto offers.

 _What did you get yourself into Hinata?_ She asked herself. Then something appeared in her mind. "But Naruto-kun. You are still dating Sakura, if you were to get that other girl chocolate, that would be kinda cheating"

Naruto paused. He had to break up with Sakura. "I'm gonna break up with her….but I don't know how" he admits awkwardly. That same second they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Naruto gets up and gently twists the knob. Little did he know Sakura was standing on the other side.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Sasuke loves Sakura. Sakura loves Sasuke. But something just didn't work out._

 _Sasuke isn't good with expressing his feelings. He just wanted to ask Sakura to marry him. But after contemplating it for a while, he came to the conclusion that he wasn't the best fit for her. He was going to be leaving the village in a few years after Naruto becomes Hokage. He didn't want to hurt her more than he already did by leaving the village. She would be better with Naruto._

" _Sakura" he said in a monotonous voice._

" _Yes, Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura sang putting her head on his shoulder. He just wanted her to stay there. But instead, he gently nudged her off him. "Hn"_

 _She giggled._ " _I...i need to rebuild my clan," he said calmly- or so it sounded. Inside he was a sweaty hot nervous mess._

 _Sakura was waiting for this moment her entire life. Her eyes watered._

 _There was just one problem: Sasuke hasn't decided if he was going to ask her, or tell her she wasn't the one._

 _She is better off with Naruto. He will take care of her…._

" _But I don't think you are the right person to...help me" he admitted._

 _Sakura's expression fell. "What do you mean?..."_

 _Quick, he needed to find an excuse._

" _I mean I need to marry someone from a higher, stronger clan, you know, for my children." He said coldly._

 _Hot tears slid down Sakura's face._

 _He felt guilty, yes, but it was for her own good. At least that's what he keeps telling himself._

 _That's when he came up with a plan. There was one girl that would definitely reject him- Hinata Hyuuga. She was obviously not going to even consider Sasuke. She loves Naruto. She is from a wealthy clan, strong, and has Byakugan._

* * *

Hinata used her Byakugan to see who knocked on the door. It was Sakura. _What if she thinks Naruto is cheating on her?_ "Naruto-kun!" Hinata called. Naruto turns around. He was curious as to why Hinata called his name so abruptly. "Yeah?"

"Sakura is on the other side of the door" Hinata warned. "Yeah, So?" Naruto asked absentmindedly. "She might think you are cheating on her with me because I'm here"

"Why would she think that? You don't even like me" Naruto blurted.

"That's just how Sakura thinks" she answered. _That's how everyone thinks…_

Naruto imagined Sakura punching him in the face. He freaked. "Quickly hide!" Naruto whispers.

"There is nowhere to hide."

"Ok then….transform into something…" Naruto resolves.

"A dog! No cat! No mouse!?"

There was another knock on the door.

Hinata quickly put her fingers up into the transformation seal. There was a puff of smoke. When it cleared there was a small dark purple kitten sitting there"

Naruto sighed as he nervously turned the doorknob. He pulled the door open and faced Sakura. "Hey, Sakura-chan! What's up?" Naruto asked."Naruto I got something to tell you"

"I gotta tell you something too" Naruto admits. He wasn't sure if he should tell her he was breaking up with her yet. But he had to tell her before Valentine's Day. He really wants to confess to Hinata that day.

"Come in"

Sakura steps in. She was hesitant about her relationship with Naruto. At first, she was angry at Sasuke. But now she realized that she will always love him. Naruto didn't make her heartthrob like Sasuke. He didn't make her face flush. She never wondered if he was thinking about her. He wasn't like Sasuke to her. She couldn't continue with him knowing she doesn't love him that way.

"You got a cat?" Sakura asks.

"Umm. Yeah, I found her in the streets. She likes ramen" Naruto said picking Hinata up.

"Her name is...Miwi?" Naruto said hesitantly.

"That's so cute!" Sakura cooed.

Once again Hinata felt as if she didn't belong there. She just looked up at Sakura and wiggled her nose- just as a cat would. "So What did you want to tell me?" Naruto asks curiously.

Sakura took a deep breath. She knew she was going to hurt Naruto a lot- or so she thought.

"So Naruto I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm Not in love with you anymore. No. I was never in love with you"

Hinata wasn't sure whether to jump up in happiness, or scratch Sakura for hurting Naruto. _He is lucky he is in love with someone else or his heart would be broken._

Naruto was quiet. He looked at Hinata sitting in his lap. He pets her soft fur, she purred happily. "I.." he answers "it's okay Sakura. I understand. I don't think I like you either. In that way...I just thought I did back then because you were in love with Sasuke and I was competing with him." He answered honestly. Sakura's emerald eyes widened, she was relieved and surprised at the same time. "Thank goodnesses." She sighed "I was scared I would break your heart really bad."

' _He didn't tell her he was in love with someone else'_ Hinata thought.

"Sooo," Naruto said. "We kinda just you know broke up?"

"Yeah, I guess" Sakura laughed.

* * *

 **Guys I had to add the sasuke and Sakura thing. I didn't really plan that part out from the beginning but it kinda fit. My goal for this story is... 50 reviews!!!**

 **Ok, so time for the review replies!**

 **RavenShadow:** thanks. I think I agree with you about the moving fast thing. lol

 **mlaluciano96:** Yup you're right ;)

 **kayna96:** there is no hope...next chapter?

 **00mogar:** yup you are right. Haha

 **Itsxoi:** she could tell naruto herself... or maybe it's gonna be naruto who confesses. Who knows?

 **LBcat:** thanks. You really think it's funny? I'm happy

 **Rose Tiger:** nope!

 ** _Don't forget to favorite, follow and review. Ja ne!_**


	7. THE END!

Hinata licked chocolate off the tips of her fingers. Sweetness filled her mouth. _Naruto would like it._  
She watched as Naruto struggled to make his chocolates. "Naruto-Kun, that's too much sugar" she giggles.

"I know, I want it to be sweet so she likes it," Naruto responded pouring the rest of the sugar into the mix.  
 _He really must love her._

"Ok so now we pour them into the molds," Hinata said after stirring her chocolate. They were together at Naruto's apartment making Valentine's Day chocolates.  
Naruto had trouble putting the chocolate into the heart-shaped molds because it was so chunky.

"There, now we wait for it to cool," Hinata said wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.  
' _Hers look better than mine'_ Naruto thought as he plopped onto the couch defeated. Hinata hesitates then follows and sits gently on the couch beside him. ' _  
She looks so cute with her hair up like that'_ Naruto thought.  
Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, but neither of them knows how to confess to one another. They sat there in silence until Naruto asked: "how long does it take to cool?"

"A-about an hour" Hinata answers. "What?! That's a long time. I'm gonna be so bored…." Naruto complains loudly.

Hinata giggles.

 _I just wish I was the one he loves…._

For the rest of the hour, they were chatting about _everything._ From how good ramen is, to how to talk to Shino.  
At first, Naruto wasn't sure if he _really_ loves Hinata. But now he was sure. He wanted to hug her, laugh with her, cook with her, and just _be_ with her. He never had that feeling with Sakura.  
But he knew it was impossible to have that with Hinata.

* * *

Hinata opens her eyes slowly as her alarm rang in her ears. She clicked it shut and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Today was the day she confesses to Naruto. Her stomach churns. _Maybe I just should give the chocolates to Kiba or something._ Hinata knew Naruto was going to reject her. Hinata almost wished she didn't know that he loved someone else; she would have more hope.

She sighed as she got dressed in her usual mission clothes. They were so baggy. There were new mission clothes that Kurenai gave her, but she never tried them on. She quickly pulled them on just to try. She had to admit, she looked good. They were more comfortable too, so she kept them on. Hinata brushed her teeth, did her hair, and put a little makeup because- why not? It _is_ a special day after all. She grabbed the chocolates headed for the front door. When she opened it she found that the whole world was covered in white fluff. _Snow._

She grabbed a jacket and slipped into it. The cold stung her face, she couldn't wait to ruin the perfect snow blanket with her shoes.

"Hinata where are you going?" A stern voice called behind her. Hinata froze. _No, this couldn't be happening. I was in such a good mood.  
_ She slowly turned around. Hiashi was standing behind her, arms crossed. "I-i am going...um…" she answered mumbling.

"Who are those for?" He asked referring to the chocolate, although he knew the answer. "Oh, these? Those are for… um...they're for…" she couldn't lie. "Naruto-Kun" she admits.

"You know you are engaged to Sasuke. You can't give those to the Uzumaki kid. "Forget about him," Hiashi said harshly.

Hinata looked down in shame. How could she forget?

"Every Valentines Day you make chocolates for that kid but you never end up giving them to him. Stick with Sasuke"

"I don't love Sasuke." She states firmly. "I'm not going to marry him"

Hiashi raises an eyebrow. How was she supposed to explain that she wasn't the one who agreed to the marriage proposal? That it was Naruto.

"You can't just call off the engagement like that" Hiashi said.

"I'll speak to Sasuke," Hinata said confidently. She turned around and left out the door. She has never spoken to her father like that before. It sure was scary, but what was going to be scarier is confessing to Naruto.  
She smirked.

With a deep breath, she headed towards Naruto's apartment. She walked slowly at first, but then she started to pick up speed. Finally, she was at a full sprint. Hinata wanted to get away from her house and closer to Naruto. Tears formed in her eyes as the cold wind stung her face. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were scrunched up. That's when Hinata slammed into something or someone, and fell butt first in the snow.

* * *

Naruto woke up to a pounding ache in his head. He groaned as he sat up in bed. _Today was going to be a hard day._ He got up and got dressed. _I gotta taste the chocolate so I know if Hinata would like it._ Naruto grabbed one of the chocolates and popped in in his mouth. It was too sweet. He sighed ' _they don't even look like hearts they look like blobs maybe I should just give them to Sakura'_

For some reason, he knew it would be better if he got rejected by Sakura. Even though Sakura would punch him senseless while Hinata would quietly and kindly tell him that she was interested in someone else, he knew it would hurt more.  
He put on his trademark orange jacket and took the box of chocolates and went out the door. Once he stepped outside, he realized that his orange jacket wasn't enough to keep him warm. But that was the warmest clothing he owns. He walked towards the Hyuuga compound. But the closer he got, the more anxious he became. At that moment, a blur of purple slammed into him and knocked him backward.

He got shoved in the chest causing him to stumble back and almost slip in the snow.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" he opened his eyes only to see two purple orbs staring back at him "Hinata?"

Naruto put out his hand to help her up.

"I...I'm sorry. I was kinda in rush and...like I'm sorry" she mumbled softly as she got to her feet and brushed off the cold snow from her butt. If she knew she was going to fall in the snow, she wouldn't have worn her new mission gear. Her legs and butt were freezing and wet.

"It's fine" Naruto laughed "So where were you going in such a hurry?" He asked. Hinata blushes. ' _Oh I was just going to give you this chocolate because I love you'_

"I...I just was gonna give this to _him"_ she answered holding up the box of chocolate.

"Oh…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head "haha I was gonna do the same thing" he held up his box of chocolates.

There was an awkward silence.

"So...um good luck," Hinata said poking her fingers together "You know with…"

"Yeah!" Naruto cleared his throat "good luck to you too."

"See ya," Hinata said awkwardly. She hated that her voice shook when she spoke.

"See ya," Naruto said swallowing hard. Even though he was freezing cold, he was sweating. They walked past each other. Hinata wanted to cry. Her eyes watered and her throat started closing up into a sob.

' _This can't be it'_ Naruto thought worriedly ' _I gotta confess to her'_

"Hinata?" His voice croaked.

"Yes?" Hinata turns around. At this point, she wanted to go home and give up.

"I got something to tell you" Naruto mutters turning around hesitantly.

"M-me too…" Hinata got herself to say.

They were facing each other but both looking down at their feet.

"You tell me first," Naruto said. He wanted to procrastinate with the confession.

 _I gotta go it. It's now or never!_

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata held out the chocolates in her trembling hands. "The...the person I want to give these chocolates to…." she bit her lip "is you!"

There was a terrible silence that lasted billions of years….at least to Hinata.

Naruto thought he had d heard that wrong. _Wait, me?! No...she couldn't mean that._ ' _ **You're so dumb it's not you. It's obviously someone named yū.'**_ Kurama growls jokingly.

"Yū? That's a weird name I've never heard of someone named Yū before. Is he a shinobi?" Naruto asked bluntly. _Kurama chuckled._

 _Is he serious?_

"No! His name isn't Yū...it's you, Naruto" she shoved the chocolates into his arms as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. _She loves me!_

"Just… please accept it!" She cried.

Warm hands enveloped Hinata's face, gently caressing her cheeks.

 _Shit, I made her cry._

 _Kurama snorts '_ _ **you're so dumb.'**_

"Hinata," Naruto mumbles "you know I…" Naruto was cut off by Hinata's gentle voice. "I know" she whispered, "you are in love with someone else." She put her hands on top of his and gently removed them from her face. "I understand" she finishes wiping her tears.

"It's not like that at all!" Naruto yells. His blue eyes were staring right into Hinata's violet ones. "The person I was in love with was you!" Naruto yelled. Puffs of cold air swirled around as he spoke.

Hinata stood there in shock. Her arms were dangling helplessly at her sides, her mouth slightly open, and there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

"M-me!?" Hinata croaked. Naruto nodded his head violently as he gave her the chocolate. Hinata looked at the box and grabbed it tenderly with her shaking fingers and swallowed. Her mouth stretched into a small smile "Naruto-kun you…" she couldn't finish her sentence. _This can't be happening! It is! He loves me!_

' _I'm in love with… an amazingly beautiful, strong, and smart girl that will never even consider someone like me'  
_ _He had said that about me?_

Naruto blushed softly.

 _Does this mean I can be with her? Does it mean someone loves me for who I am_

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. When he felt her reciprocate by putting her arms around him, he squeezed her as if she were to disappear. _I don't want you to let go._ Hinata thought. "I won't" Naruto whispered. She hadn't realized she said that out loud. Her hand rushed up to her mouth. Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Hinata smiles shyly as she looks down at her feet.  
"Let's eat chocolate" Naruto suggests. He slowly peels the box open and popped one in his mouth. To his surprise, they were incredibly good. One he finished one, he kept stuffing his mouth with more.  
 _Mine sucks compared to hers._ He looked up at Hinata to see her eating his chocolates. "Wow, Hinata you made these perfect!" He complimented. "Your's are good too naruto-kun"

naruto smiled as he thought about how happy he was to have Hinata in his life. That's when a question popped into his head. "Hey Hinata," he asked. "Hmmm?" Hinata's face was stuffed with chocolates. _She looks adorable._ A thought popped into Naruto's head that didn't quite make sense. "If you loved me this whole time, then why did you get with Sakura-Chan when you were in my body?"

Hinata was surprised by the question. She swallowed "Because I thought you loved her and I thought about what would make you happy" she answered honestly.

Naruto thought about her answer. "Oh, okay" he didn't know what else to say. He had thought the same thing when he agreed to Sasuke's proposals in her body.

He thought about the hug they had shared earlier. He wanted to hold her again. "Hinata, can we hug again?" He asked innocently. He didn't need an answer because Hinata just plummeted into his arms. Warmth collided with warmth and they just stood there until they lost track of time. _If this was a dream, I wouldn't wanna wake up._ Hinata thought. When Naruto let go of the hug, he looked into her eyes. His mind was on autopilot.

 _What if I were to kiss her?_ He moved his head closer to her.

 _No way, is he gonna kiss me?_

Before he knew it, their lips were less than an inch away.

' _ **Just do it kit, you humans are so complicated.'**_ Kurama pushed.

Naruto pressed his lips against Hinata's… cheek. Warmth filled the spot where she was kissed. _Oh, Kami..._

Hinata stood there in a haze. _I can't believe he just did that._

Every atom in her body told her to run away in embarrassment or faint. But it took everything she had to resist. She was sure her whole face was red. There was something still bothering Naruto.

"Hinata," Naruto said seriously, "I love you but… there is just one problem."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. _Nothing could go wrong now…._

"You are engaged to Sasuke!" he yelled in frustration. Him mentioning that reminded Hinata of her earlier interaction with her father. "I told my father that I was going to do speak to Sasuke about calling off the engagement." She admitted. Naruto's jaw dropped. _that man is scary, she had the courage to tell him that?_

"It's okay Hinata. Whatever happens, just remember I'm here. I won't let that jerk Sasuke take you away from me!" Naruto promised with a comforting smile. Hinata blushes at what he just said. "I'm glad I ran into you Naruto-kun," Hinata says. She didn't only mean that today she literally ran into him. She was referring to her whole life, she was glad their paths crossed. "Me to" he smiled.

Hinata sneezes unexpectedly.

Naruto noticed that her clothes were wet from the fall in the snow. "Hey Hinata, do you wanna come over to my house to dry up?" He asked. Hinata blushes and looks down at her soaked clothes. "Okay" She nearly whisperers. Naruto tries not to let perverted thoughts into his head.  
They slowly walked towards his apartment. Naruto wasn't sure if he could hold her hand or not. As they walked through the busier part of the village, he started seeing more couples holding hands. _What if my hands are sweaty? What if she doesn't think we are that close to each other yet? What if-_ **just do it gaki.** Kurama growls irritated. Naruto grabs Hinata's hand desperately. That's when he realizes that he can feel her pulse beating quickly. _So I'm not the only one that's nervous._

The memory of Naruto holding her had in the shinobi war flooded Hinata's mind. His strong and comforting hand enveloping hers. She subconsciously squeezed for comfort. When they reached his house, Naruto had to let go of her hands to open the door. Hinata was disappointed, but the feeling was quickly replaced by butterflies. She was going inside his apartment- but this time as his "girlfriend". **(AN: The reason I put quotations around girlfriend is because they aren't a couple up til Hinata isn't engaged anymore)**

When they entered, relieving warmth washes over them. Hinata took off her coat and sat down. Naruto looked in his small closet to try to find something that would fit her. He eventually found one of his old pants from before the war.  
"Here you can wear these until your clothes dry" he offered holding up the bright orange pants and a black t-shirt. Hinata smiled shyly, "Thank you" She barely whispers.  
Inside Hinata's mind is all jumbled together. It took all her willpower not to faint at the fact she was going to wear naruto's clothes. She swallowed and nodded as she made her way to the bathroom to change.  
When Hinata put on the pants she realized they were tight. They hugged her butt but were baggy around her ankles. She looked at herself at the mirror and quickly looked away. She couldn't help but smirk a little at the sight of herself in naruto's clothes. _I look kinda good. I hope this happens more often._ She touched her cheek. _And he even kissed me._ Hinata's hands covered her face to hide her huge smile. She nervously ran her fingers through her dark purple hair. As she pulled on the oversized shirt, she noticed the Uzumaki clan symbol. Maybe one day she will be able to proudly wear it on her back every day. She paused.  
 _What am I thinking!? How could I think about that now? I just started "dating" him!..._ _I'm such a loser…_

It took all her willpower not to squeal.

There was a knock on the door. Hinata jumped at the abrupt sound. "Y-yes?" She cursed herself for stuttering. "Are you okay in there?" A muffled voice asked from the other side. Hinata swallowed, she didn't realize how long she took. "Um..I'm fine Naruto-kun" she answered slowly opening the door. She met naruto's blue eyes but quickly looked down. _She looks so cute in my clothes._ Naruto thought. Hinata held up her wet clothes. "Where do I put these?"

"We'll just hang them up here…" Naruto took them from her hands and put them on top of the shower bar. _Her clothes are so different from her baggy hoodie. They looked kinda good on her. N-not that she didn't look good before!_ He could feel his face go hot. "Is everything alright Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked innocently.

"It's just that I think you looked cute in your new mission gear," Naruto admitted, causing Hinata to blush. They stared into each other's eyes until naruto looks away and changes the subject. "So um are you hungry?" He asks turning away and walking into the kitchen. Hinata follows him and sits at the table. "Um, I guess"

"Then I'll make ramen!" Naruto exclaims. In all honesty, he was feeling extremely nervous. He felt as if they were supposed to do something. _This isn't one of ero- sennin's books!_ Hinata wasn't dating him yet. Not until she calls off the engagement. I scary thought burst into his mind. _Oh Kami,_ his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He remembered what Hanabi told him about how Hinata rejects proposals. " _First thing Hinata says is that she is sorry, she is in love with someone else."_

 _If the person she loves is me… If I asked her to marry me… would she say… yes?_ Naruto was startled by his thoughts. _I certainly wouldn't mind marrying her…_ he glanced over at her. Her head was resting on her arm and her expression was lost in thought. _She is beautiful. I'm so lucky. Sasuke better back off. I'll beat his ass. I'll lose my other arm for her._ He continued to make the ramen. _We are going straight to Sasuke's house after this.  
_

* * *

Naruto knocked violently on Sasuke's door. "Go away sakura!" Sasuke's muffled voice called from inside. "I'm not Sakura!" Hinata called. "Sorry Naruto, I'm gonna have to do all the talking" She looked up apologetically at Naruto. She knew he came here specifically to yell at Sasuke. Sasuke opened the door and glared at Naruto. "Why did you bring the dobe?" he asked in a monotonous voice. "He wanted to come" Hinata wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say, but was later to hear naruto's response. Sasuke eyes Hinata's attire wondering why "Ya! To talk with you teme!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Come in"

* * *

"So you're proposing we call off the engagement?" Sasuke asks trying to hide the fact that he was relieved. He had no intention of marrying the shy Hyuuga princess.

That's exactly what I'm asking" Hinata assures.

"No" Sasuke answers bluntly, knowing that she- _they_ won't take no for an answer.

 _What does he mean by "no"?_ Naruto thought furiously.

Naruto stood up abruptly to punch the teme in the face. He felt warm fingers wrap around his wrist and looked down only to see Hinata's watery eyes looking up at him. "Naruto Sasuke is right…" her voice came out shaky and frail- not the same strong Hinata Naruto knew from before. "If we call off the engagement, multiple problems will occur"

Naruto sat down hesitantly. "Especially Hinata's father" Sasuke finishes. "But you two aren't gonna get married… right?" Naruto askes slightly defeated. "No," Hinata says while at the exact same time Sasuke says "yes".

"What?" Sasuke asks. "I already told my dad that I'm going to talk to you about the engagement. I refuse to marry you Uchiha Sasuke" Hinata regains her confidence. Sasuke narrows his eyes. "Fine…" Sasuke gave up. "I can't force you to marry me"

"You better not!" Naruto yelled, fist up in the air. Sasuke ignored him. "However I think that our marriage would consist of many advantages for both the Hyuuga and Uchiha" Sasuke finishes.  
"I don't love you Sasuke-Kun. I agreed to our marriage at your proposal thinking that I have no chance with Naruto and that I'd have nothing to lose marrying you." Hinata tried to justify why she- no naruto agreed to the marriage. "Hn" is all Sasuke said.  
Naruto's blood was boiling with anger at Sasuke. He wanted nothing more than to bash his head into the nearest wall.

In all honesty, Sasuke didn't mean to cause all this drama. Hinata's acceptance of his proposal took him by surprise. His plan was to ask Sakura to marry him that night but he abruptly changed his mind thinking it would be best for Sakura. "Now get out of my house" Sasuke growled.  
Hinata smiles and stands up while naruto snarls at his best friend. When the two of them roam far from the Uchiha compound naruto looks at Hinata. "Hey Hinata," he says. "Since it's Valentine's Day and all," he gulped "do you wanna go on a date?" _I actually asked her on a date. Wow, that was harder than I expected._ Hinata's eyes met naruto's and she smiled as if to say 'yes'. Naruto smirked back. "There is a place I wanna show you a really cool place," Naruto said excitedly, starting to walk faster.

"Follow me"

Hinata expected the 'really cool place' to be Ichiraku's. But before she knew it, they were hopping from rooftop to rooftop to an unknown location.  
It took Hinata a few moments to realize that Naruto was leading her to the top of the Hokage monuments. They landed on the hair spike of the fourth Hokage.  
Naruto was looking at the village proudly— almost as if it was his.

"Here we are," Naruto says, though Hinata could barely hear him over the excessive wind blowing at her ears. "The best place in Konoha!" Naruto said louder turning, looking Hinata in the eyes, and making her flush. Her eyes roamed away from his to the village underneath them. It really was a beautiful sight.

"Do you come here a lot?" She asked breathlessly. They were closer to each other now; there was no need to yell over the wind anymore.  
Naruto nodded, not breaking eye contact with her. "Whenever I feel alone" he answers.  
Hinata nods understandingly "I know how you feel" she answers softly. **I think right now is the best time to kiss her kit.** Kurama grumpily suggests. Naruto blushed as he moved his face closer to hers.  
Realizing what Naruto was about to do, Hinata moved her lips closer to his not wanting him to get another cheek kiss. He placed his trembling hands on her waist, gaining confidence from Hinata to finally meet his lips. She could feel her heart thumping against her chest. She could feel his lips trembling against hers. **That's not a kiss. Are you guys just gonna stand there and touch lips?** Kurama askes.

Naruto breaks the kiss and looks into Hinata's eyes. Hinata felt as if her heart had finally escaped her chest. _My first kiss._ Her actions were running solely on adrenaline. She cupped his face and pushed her lips against his, making the kiss much more passionate than the last. That's when, to her surprise, Hinata felt Naruto's tongue push to enter her mouth. She hesitated before she reciprocated, pushing her own tongue into his. Naruto deepened the kiss, earning a slight moan from Hinata. That broke the kiss, they both parted to catch their breath leaving an embarrassing trail of spit between them. "You're a good kisser" Naruto complemented. Hinata's eyes widened realizing what she's done. Her face grew red as she started to lose consciousness. This time she didn't have Kurama to snap her back to life so she fell straight into Naruto's arms.

 **The end**

 **(this is my first time writing an actual kissing scene. It was really weird for me. I hope it wasn't weird for you. I just tried to copy other writers.)**

 **Hi...(awkward)...Sorry for not updating for like a month or something. I suffered from a terrible disease called... writer's block. I spent so much time and effort on this one chapter. I am writing a few other GREAT fanfics too, so follow me to get more naruhinas like this one ;)  
Now for the review replies:**

 **LB Cat: thanks. I'm glad u found it funny tho**

 **itsxoi: don't worry you will get a lot more stories from me.**

 **RavenShadow: Ya I thought the kitten thing was cute too. I've always wanted to write something like that.**

Don't forget to leave a review! Follow me, oshietenaruto, to read more naruhinas! see you in the next story. peeeaacee!

 **00mogar: ya sorry for taking so long. But here is the capter!**


End file.
